


“What did you break this time?”

by ragingred



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: By Titus they mean Titus the dog right, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred
Summary: “What did you break this time, Jaybird?” Dick was crossing his arms and Damian directed his scowl at Jason.





	“What did you break this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep on telling myself I should post them because what's so hard about it but apparently, my procrastinating ass proved me otherwise (it's also because of college because you know, college). I /am/ sorry for disappearing more than half a year though, I hope this will suffice along with the fem! Tim fic.
> 
> Anyway, I had promised to myself that I would post this last week but ha! I was so wrong but I hope you readers won't be as mad as I am at myself.
> 
> This fanfiction is unbeta-ed and since English isn't my native language, expect grammatical errors and typos. Also, they might be OOC so I hope you'll forgive me for it and if you don't like it, please don't read it, in fact, just close the tab immediately, please and thank you.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it, even a little.

They were in the manor, courtesy of Alfred inviting them to do some sort of bonding that Tim didn’t pay a lot of attention to, and it was early in the morning.

_Too_ early to be exact.

Tim didn’t even have his eyes quite open yet by the time he had reached the kitchen to grab a cup of Alfred’s heavenly coffee. But when he did, he spotted a wide-eyed Jason with his hands halfway into the air, adorning the most stunned and shocked look on his face.

Frowning out of confusion, Tim let his gaze fall from Jason’s blue-green irises to the mess of a seemingly familiar black powder on the kitchen floor. He squinted his eyes, whiffing the delicious and yet again seemingly familiar scent drifting through his nose.

It didn’t take long for his brain to catch up.

Tim didn’t even hesitate to scream in agony when the realization dawned upon him.

“You killed him!” Tim screeched as he crouched to the ground, hands spreading as if to console the mess on the floor that was coffee grounds.

His precious coffee was splattered on the floor.

“Tim, I – ” before Jason could say anything else though, Dick came barging in, looking like as if he had run a marathon on the way to the kitchen with a mix of confusion and shock painted on his face.

Tim wouldn’t blame him; he _did_ suddenly let out a scream of terror after all.

Damian wasn’t that far behind him, a deep scowl adorning his sleep hazed state and rubbed an eye with his hand. Tim was briefly surprised at the thought of Damian’s sleep being disturbed because of his screaming. Perhaps the demon brat’s hatred for him lessened a little after all?

“Did something happen? What happened?” Dick sounded frantic and his eyes darted between Jason and Tim.

In return, Tim just responded with a shaky accusing pointer finger at Jason who looked like a thief who got caught red-handed. Dick’s expression morphed into something more like a disappointed stare of a mother – or perhaps, Alfred – at Jason and Tim could vaguely hear the sound of Jason’s sputtering when he was the receiving end of the look.

“What did you break this time, Jaybird?” Dick was crossing his arms and Damian directed his scowl at Jason.

Tim interjected with a, “My heart,” and Dick blinked with wide eyes at the younger.

Jason sputtered for the second time and couldn’t fight a scowl of his own. “You didn’t even let me explain! Why does everyone keep on accusing me of breaking something without listening to what I say first,” came the rhetorical grumble afterwards.

“That’s because Tim looks so heartbroken at the moment and come on then, let’s listen,” Damian had slipped past Dick to the dining table in which where breakfast had been served by Alfred – who seemed to be suspiciously missing at the moment because usually he would appear out of nowhere – and dug into his cereal.

Jason let out a baffled noise in the back of his throat and just huffed, glancing at Tim who was now looking at him with his teary baby blue eyes. Just like that, Jason was weak in the knees.

Curse his unyielding affection for the younger.

“First of all, no, I didn’t do it. It wasn’t me,” Jason growled when Dick cut in with a ‘ _That’s what they all say_ ,’ and continued, “Second of all, it was already down there when I arrived, Tim just caught me being wronged at the right time,” he made a brief glance at Tim who just sniffled.

Fuck, he was so cute.

“Though before I entered the kitchen, I saw Titus coming out of it after I heard a loud bang. Maybe he has something to do with it,” he tried to shrug his shoulders in a nonchalant manner even though something told him that he didn’t quite pull it off.

Damian, who Tim would’ve thought too focused on his cereal and totally not listening in to their current situation, suddenly barked. “You leave Titus out of this matter this instant!”

That earned Damian himself three pair of eyes, mostly because none of them had expected for the youngest to join their conversation. Well, not join, but still.

Before any of them could say anything else to interject Damian’s words, Alfred had made his presence known to the four of them with a clear of his throat along with Titus in tow with him. Four pair of eyes land on the butler then and waited for him to say something afterwards.

“I believe it was Titus who dropped the coffee, young sirs,” there was a look of disapproval given to the said dog and Titus whined softly in return, probably out of shame for being scolded.

“Ha! What do you say to yourself now, demon brat?” Jason was all grins and smug looks when Alfred had come to his rescue and raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

The said demon brat, however, was scowling as if Jason had insulted his Robin suit and just growled at the older man.

Alfred chided the both of them just in time before another world war could’ve started and Tim was somehow suddenly reminded of the loss of his daily dose of morning coffee. He stared mournfully at the mess of the coffee powder before him and sighed.

“If it’s coffee, you’re searching for, Master Timothy, I’ve made some for you on the dining table,” Alfred then said, making Tim look up at him as if he had told him that he was an angel all this time.

“Alfred,” Tim’s voice broke as he said the butler’s name, “You’re the best,” after Alfred gave him a reassuring smile, Tim got up from where he was kneeling on the floor and wandered to the dining table – where Damian was already eating the last spoonful of his cereal and he grimaced upon seeing Tim’s face.

Tim stuck his tongue out in spite of him and relished in the baffled look Damian gave him in return. sticking his nose up in the air, Damian made his way as he cursed Tim under his breath. Tim just blew a raspberry at his back amidst Alfred shaking his head in a disapproving manner for the second time and Jason and Dick snickering at his antics.

Bringing the cup of coffee into his hand, Tim held the said cup with both hands as if treasuring the moment he shared with delicious hot bean water with his eyes closed. Morning coffee had never smelled so good to him.

He was briefly distracted by the familiar warm hand ruffling through his bed mussed hair, guessing that it was Jason. His guess was proven correct when the said owner of the hand sat beside him as Dick sat across from him.

Dick’s breakfast was cereal, as always, because he was a cereal maniac just like that and Tim snorted lightly to himself at Jason’s disgusted look. He wasn’t able to stop himself from laughing at Dick’s offended noise when he saw Jason’s affronted look.

Jason’s breakfast itself was a sandwich cut into two triangles, it smelled like smoke beef with eggs. Tim’s was just a regular scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages. Along with a toast, nothing too heavy for his stomach because he was a coffee addict as much as a tea addict Jason was.

“I still can’t understand why you love coffee so much. You should drink less of that,” Jason’s eyebrows narrowed as he said it to Tim and Tim just calmly slid his gaze to the older.

“You tell me that after you stop breathing leaf water, Jason, then we’ll talk,” that comeback made Dick snort and choke on his cereal, wheezing as he hit his chest several times to calm himself down.

Both Tim and Jason just stared at him with a grimace on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters mentioned above, I only own my writing style and that's about it I think?
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, basically anything is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading and let's meet in another fanfiction!


End file.
